


strike

by myflower



Series: pentagon one shots / drabbles 2017 [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Religion, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myflower/pseuds/myflower
Summary: yan an could hear the heartbeat of the man pick up before it stopped completely.





	strike

**Author's Note:**

> just a note that i'm not religious in any sense, i'm sorry if you're buddhist and i didn't portray it correctly, i did do research before i wrote it though so i'm sorry i tried.  
> enjoy

Watching over the lives of insignificant humans wasn’t exactly the plan, but somehow Yan An found himself in this position. Yes, he cared enough to give them the time of day (as if he had anything better to do), but it really took a toll on his mentality. He couldn’t rest for fear of missing someone’s prayer or wish; he had to listen to them all, no matter the time. They were all separate voices in his head. This would seem overwhelming, but it was oddly not. Just exhausting.

Yan An waited day in and day out for a new God to appear, so he could rest for some time while they took the time to do his usual job. There were many gods for many religions, but somehow, he was the only one for the one he represented. He’s existed for the world’s sole God of Buddhism for the past two hundred years, since the year he died. He wasn’t an outward or outgoing Buddhist, yet he was chosen by some higher force than all of them to hear out and work miracles for those that pray to him.

His work was initially confusing. He believed at the time of his death that he wasn’t worthy of reincarnation and rebirth, and that clearly played out as he was instead brought up as a God. He never met the force, as all of the Gods had not, but he’d heard its voice, a feat among most, as he found out. The force’s voice was loud, thick, and deep. Resoundingly loud to those it intended to hear it. There was never a body or face attached to the face, though, which was even more confusing to Yan An, but he never questioned it.

He exhaled, slightly relaxed, sitting on his cloud, looking down to the world. His eyes followed each of those he chose to watch over, when he heard a cry for help.

He couldn’t have heard it if they weren’t Buddhist, so naturally, he was concerned.

His eyes traced over the borderlines of countries, looking for the red indication in his eyesight that would tell him where he had to watch.

Yan An worked his hardest to drain out the other voices for now, opting only for emergencies to make themselves immediately aware, and drifted down a couple of clouds to see what was going on even better.

He was mortified to find the body of one of his followers in a dirt pit, screaming; being buried alive by criminals of Atheism.

The man was praying in his head but screaming aloud. The prayers were so desperate, it hurt Yan An to see this.

He knew there was only one way to save him, but if he did, it would expose the existence of Gods. If humans acknowledged this incident, he’d be executed and replaced.

Not that that wouldn’t be the worst thing, but he’d rather not expose the existence of Gods. It was his own occupation and work, anyways.

Yan An could hear the heartbeat of the man pick up before it stopped completely.

He turned and ascended back onto his cloud, and turned it around to head back to the entrance to headquarters. Another witnessed death. He was responsible for documenting them, so he did quickly, and then entered headquarters.

“God of Buddhism,” he heard the second he entered, “Come to the room.”

And Yan An knew exactly what that meant, so he went.

He entered silently, the room pitch dark before looking around the room and being met with a pair of unrecognizable eyes in the far corner, a small light just near the face of the person, but still far away enough that he can only make out the eyes.

“Who are you?” an unfamiliar voice, apparently owned by the person, asked. It sounded male.

“I’m the God of Buddhism. Who are you?”

“I’ve been assigned to be the God of Buddhism.”

Yan An stared, and decided to start toward the face. He met them just inches apart, exhaling a breath.

“Are you serious?” Yan An asked in disbelief.

“Of course. My actual name is Changgu. In case you cared. We’ll be colleagues and seeing each other often, I assume.” Changgu smiled at Yan An.

“I’m Yan An. I died over two hundred years ago.”

“Ah, that’s interesting. I don’t remember how I died, but I did just before we met. It seems to me like life was better on the other side. I know I enjoyed not being aware if what I believed was real. It was sort of thrilling.”

Yan An immediately realized who this man was.

“It’s a good thing we can’t remember how we died, and all religions are real, Changgu. Now, let’s get on with it. I’ll show you the ropes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests on twitter @hyojongsbf. comments keep me motivated.


End file.
